


Well-Deserved

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Klaus and Ben get some well-deserved revenge on Five for his shenanigans.





	Well-Deserved

There was only so much that Five’s powers allowed him to get away with, and the revenge of his siblings was not included in that, apparently.

Okay, so, maybe he deserved it.

He’d been using his powers for good, just like dad wanted. Well, that is, if you count making the other six kids laugh until they nearly cried a good thing, which Five, in fact, did.

It started as a simple little trick—teleporting behind them, jabbing his fingers into their ribs, and teleporting away before they could even finish their shrieks of surprised laughter.

He wasn’t an affectionate or playful person most of the time, but his powers simply placed the opportunity in the palms of his hands, so he decided to take it upon himself to make his brothers and sisters laugh when is was something that their father would normally scoff and scold them for.

He should have known he could only get away so long.

Ben was usually his favorite target, seeing as he was the most ticklish Umbrella kid (besides himself, of course), so when he spotted him in the kitchen, seeming lost in thought, he couldn’t help himself.

A smirk curling on his face, he pushed through and appeared behind Ben, hands outstretched to latch onto his sides, pressing his fingertips into his sides and wiggling them.

Ben let out a loud gasp, the butter knife in his hand clattering to the counter as he doubled over, wheezing out a giggle.

“Five!” he whined.

Normally, he would only do this for a moment before escaping easily back to his bedroom, but Ben was just too fun to mess with, and so he decided to linger and keep him giggling for another moment.

That was his first mistake.

Klaus, who was normally attached to Ben’s hip, heard the commotion from the kitchen and peaked his head in, grinning.

“Fell for five’s old tricks again, huh Benny boy?”

“Klaus, help!”

“Oh, you want me to help? Sure thing, man!”

Five was so focused on honing in on the spot on Ben’s lower belly, he barely processed this until Klaus was behind him, fingers drilling into his hips.

A high-pitched giggle rung through the air, a sound rarely heard in the Umbrella Academy.

Everything seemed to freeze, and Five apparently forgot all about his powers.

Ben whipped around in no time, and Five was cornered between his two brothers.

“What’s going on here?” Allison asked, walking into the kitchen with eyebrows raised.

“Our sweet brother Five here is apparently a little ticklish,” Klaus said, grinning.

“Really?” she replied, as if she hadn’t already know that little fact. “Well, have fun, boys.”

“No, Allison, help!” Five cried, never one to beg, but this was a desperate situation.

“Oh, and Five? Rumor has it that you can’t teleport away until our lovely brothers are done with you.”

“You bitch!”

But his harsh words deeply contrast with the bubbly giggles that spill from his lips as soon as Ben and Klaus begin to tickle him mercilessly.

“Assholes!” he squealed, knees buckling in his attempts to not simply go crashing to the floor, but it wasn’t long until he wound up there anyway, Ben going after his sides while Klaus went for his knees, making him kick his feet out desperately.

He hadn’t let himself fall victim to this for a long time, always being the smallest and most sensitive of the seven kids, he had to find new ways to escape and avoid them, which is powers obviously came in handy for.

And while he would deny it until his dying fucking day, Five was actually…sort of having fun. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this, or had this much close, prolonged contact with the other kids.

No, actually, since Klaus had begun scribbling behind his knees, he took all of that back, it was torture.

“Please, no more!”

“Oh, are you begging now?” Klaus asked, his tone teasing.

“Yes, yes, I’m begging!” Five giggled, still squirming like mad.

Ben’s fingers stopped, looking up at Klaus.

“Are you gonna take pity on him now?” Klaus asked, pouting at Ben as if this was some horrible offense.

“I mean, look, he’s all red!” Ben defended, gesturing to Five’s, in fact, bright red face.

“Shut up, Ben!”

“Don’t tell him to shut up,” Klaus scolded, squeezing his thigh, making him squeal again.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”

“Alright, fine, we’ll let you go. But stop sneaking up on us with your little power, because now we can get revenge.”

Five, still flustered and a little breathless, nodded fervently.

“Alright, you’re free to go.”

And with a push forward, Five was laying on his back on his bed, breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling.

Once again, he’d deny it, but there was a lingering smile on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
